


We'll Stagger Home After Midnight, Sleep Arm and Arm in the Stairwell

by Saral_Hylor



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk!Jensen, Evil!Stairs, I finally managed "Happy"!, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saral_Hylor/pseuds/Saral_Hylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill - quandong_crumble - Jensen’s drunk and having trouble with stairs. Cougar’s trying to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Stagger Home After Midnight, Sleep Arm and Arm in the Stairwell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quandong_crumble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quandong_crumble/gifts).



> I was writing too much angst, so qc tried to give me a happy prompt, and I turned it into angsty fluff. So she gave me another prompt and I finally managed fluffy happy instead! 
> 
> Prompted by, beta'd by and dedicated to quandong_crumble.
> 
> Thanks to jujitsuelf for the read through too.

The staircase was impossibly long. He was pretty sure that he hadn’t ever had to climb this many stairs before. Or maybe it was just the fact that the whole ground seemed to be pitching from one side to another. Maybe they were on a boat. Which was silly, because he was pretty sure they’d just been down the pub before.

They. Oh yeah, Cougar was there too. Had been, anyway. Where was Cougar?

“Cougs? Where’d you go?” He looked around, slowly, or at least, his vision seemed to take forever to catch up with the movement of his head. He couldn’t help but giggle. Lag. Ah, there was Cougs, a few stairs higher, but... “How’d you get up there? I’m not that slow. But these stairs are endless. And my legs are tired. You should give me a piggyback ride.”

Cougar frowned, but there was something wrong with his face, like he was going to sneeze or something. Or smile. Yeah, he was totally trying not the smile. Score!

“No.”

He pouted, the best he could, but Cougar just shook his head. “Meanie. You’re a mean meanie head, Cougs. I’m tired.”

“Come on, Jensen.” Cougar took a few steps back down towards him, holding out one hand towards him.

Either his heart was skipping beats, or someone had decided to taze him, but given the lack of pain maybe there was something else wrong with him. But no time to think about that, more important things to do. Like stairs. Once he got over the stairs, he could totally go to bed. Maybe Cougar’s bed. Cougar’s bed would be much better. Because, Cougar. “You wanna hold my hand, do ya? Buy me flowers too? Hope you know I don’t put out on first dates.”

“Jake.” A sigh and a head shake. Not the reaction he was going for.

“Hell, I’d put out without being taken on any dates if you asked nicely.” He might have giggled again, that definitely wasn’t the sound he was going for, he sounded like a demented version of Beth, totally not smooth, or manly. Cougar was shaking his head, eyes hidden behind his hat, but he was grabbing his wrist and tugging him in the direction of the top of the stairs.

The top seemed to be getting closer, but there were still so many. “My legs. Cougs, my legs.” He groaned, because everything was tired, and heavy and all he wanted to do was lay down. Maybe stairs would be comfortable.

“What’s wrong with them?” Cougar’s fingers tightened around his wrist, as though he could feel how heavy everything was getting too.

“I’ve got legs!” Wait, did he? “Do I? Or maybe I’ve got wheels. That’s why the stairs are so hard. Wish I had wings, then I wouldn’t have to worry about stairs at all. Just fly away instead. But they’d have to be big, weight verses lift capacity and all that. Not like the angels they paint in chapels. That’s all just wrong. Wings aren’t big enough. But, math, calculations, not working in my head right now. I think I left my brain behind. Have you seen it anywhere Cougs? It’s too little to be out all on its own. I wish I had wings.”

Cougar transferred his wrist from one hand to another, the other coming up to push into the small of his back. It shouldn’t have felt as good as it did. “If you had wings, you’d fly too close to the sun, like that _idiota_ Icarus.”

“You’d catch me. Always looking out for me. Too good for me.” He turned his head to smile, because he really meant it. It wasn’t supposed to sound as sad, though, as it came out.

“You’re good too.” Cougar’s face wasn’t completely hidden by his hat, and he looked funny again, but not like he was trying not to smile. Like he trying to figure out if something was a bad idea or not. He could still totally read Cougs, even with so little blood in his alcohol system.

“Hey, Cougs, what ya thinkin... oh, that’s my door. Hello door. Hang on, where’d the stairs go? You must be magic, Cougs, must be magic. There were so many more stairs than that.” Keys, he had keys somewhere. No, Cougar had keys. Must have been more magic. “You gonna put me to bed, are you Cougs? I wanna go to bed. Beds are comfortable. And warm. And mine’s big enough for two.” He clamped his mouth shut, maybe he’d said too much that time.

Cougar’s shoulders stiffened for a moment, in such a way that he wanted to reach out and rub them. But he’d been taught about personal space and how he should respect it. And the door was open, so it really didn’t matter anymore. Just get inside, and faceplant on the bed before he said anything else stupid.

Cougar was still there though, right behind him, shutting the door. So they were both inside the apartment. “You wanna stay, Cougs? Can stay if you want. There’s room.”

Cougar stepped closer, hat tipped back to show his whole face, but he didn’t know how to read that look. “In your bed?”

It was very possible that he just swallowed his tongue. Which was probably slightly better than tripping over it. “Um... What?” Smooth, real smooth. “You planning on taking advantage of my inebriated state?”

A slight frown, and all he wanted to do was reach out and smooth it out. “You’re drunk.”

“That’s the general idea, isn’t it?” That wasn’t getting any smoother, god he could kick himself. Should go back to the stairs, at least they were harmless, just ridiculously long. He tried to remember how to breathe, in and out, and then he stepped a little closer. Hands reaching out, fingertips just touching the edge of Cougar’s jaw, and the sniper wasn’t pulling away. He wanted to kiss Cougar, and somehow that thought translated into an action, but it was all too clumsy, not enough control over his actions to get any sort of finesse. But then Cougar’s hands were on his face, and taking control of things a bit better.

It was like his hands had a mind of their own, taking the hat off with one hand, the other starting to stroke over Cougar’s hair. He knew he was taking his life into his own hands, touching the hat, but he just couldn’t help it.

Cougar pulled back slightly, giving him a rather quizzical look, but not making a move to get the hat back. “What are you doing?”

“Patting?” He tried to smile, hoping it’d let him get away with it. He was not sober enough to deal with upsetting Cougar. He didn’t want this to end badly.

“You want me to stay?” Cougar leant back a fraction more, studying him with careful curiosity.

“Yes?” He swallowed. Don’t stuff this up. Play cool. Breathe and don’t make a fool of yourself.

“You’re drunk.” Cougar stepped back, hands dropping back to his side, but not heading for the door.

Think, brain, think, don’t let this go. “I won’t be in the morning.”

Cougar smirked, the closest to a full smile that he’d seen in a long time. “In that case...”


End file.
